List of fire abilities
Fire Abilities Mage The class who has the most control over fire and the most powerful fire abilities. :Fireball ::The fundamental fire ability of the mage. Shoots a fireball at the target causing an initial impact and then some damage over time. At rank 1 the max damage is 22, at Rank 13 the max damage is 805. It has a cast time of 3.5 seconds and a range of 35 yards without talents. :Fire Blast ::Considered to be the second most fundamental fire ability of the mage, Fire Blast is an instant-cast, burst damage ability. At rank 1 it deals up to 32 fire damage, at rank 9 it does up to 786. :Flamestrike ::The first of 3 AoE fire abilities for the mage. This ability deals up to 68 fire damage to any target within its area and an additional 48 damage over 8 seconds. The casting time of Flamestrike is 3 seconds meaning it is usually used to start AoE off, unless it is combined with Presence of Mind. :Scorch ::A short cast-time, low damage spell usually used in between cooldowns or at the start of a long fight. This is either because the mage does not want to over-DPS too quickly or because they are using it with Improved Scorch. Deals 65 fire damage at rank 1 and 361 at rank 9. It has a cast time of 1.5 seconds and is the lowest mana cost of all fire spells costing only 180 mana at rank 9 (lvl 70). :Pyroblast ::Attainable through a talent in the fire tree, Pyroblast is the highest single-shot ability a mage has. Dealing up to 187 fire damage instantly and 56 further damage over 12 seconds at rank 1, and at rank 10 it deals 1191 damage instantly and 356 further damage over time. Its massive damage is balanced out by a huge cast time of 6 seconds meaning that in DPS terms over the course of a fight, fireball will be stronger over a period of time. :Blast Wave ::Another talent-attained fire spell and the second of the mages AoE fire abilities. Its prerequisite is Pyroblast and requires spending 21 points in the fire tree to attain. It is instant cast but has a 30 second cooldown. Dealing up to 186 fire damage to all enemies within a 10-yard radius of the caster at rank 1 and 724 at rank 7. It also dazes enemies for 6 seconds. :Dragons Breath ::New since the 2.0 patch, Dragons breath is an additional instant cast AoE spell which affects all enemies within a coned radius in front of the caster, similar to the Cone of Cold ice ability. At rank 1 (lvl 50) it deals up to 430 damage to all enemies and disorients them for 3 seconds, at rank 4 (lvl 70) it deals up to 790 damage. :Fire Ward ::Although not an offensive spell as such the Fire Ward ability absorbs any fire damage directed at the caster. With talents it can reflect up to 20% of the fire damage received back on the enemy. At rank 1 it absorbs 165 Fire Damage, at rank 6 it absorbs 1220. Hunter :Explosive Trap ::Places a fire trap that explodes when an enemy approaches, causing 201 to 257 Fire damage and burning all enemies for 330 additional Fire damage over 20 sec to all within 10 yards. Trap will exist for 1 min. Traps can only be placed when out of combat. Only one trap can be active at a time. :Immolation Trap ::Places a fire trap that will burn the first enemy to approach for 690 Fire damage over 15 sec. Trap will exist for 1 min. Traps can only be placed when out of combat. Only one trap can be active at a time. Shaman :Fire Nova Totem ::Summons a Fire Nova Totem that has 5 health and lasts 5 sec. Unless it is destroyed within 4 sec., the totem inflicts 396 to 442 fire damage to enemies within 10 yd. :Flame Shock ::Instantly sears the target with fire, causing 230 Fire damage immediately and 232 Fire damage over 12 sec. :Flametongue Totem ::Summons a Flametongue Totem with 5 health at the feet of the caster. The totem enchants all party members' main-hand weapons with fire if they are within 20 yards. Each hit causes 15.8 to 48.7 additional Fire damage, based on the speed of the weapon. Slower weapons cause more fire damage per swing. Lasts 1.50 min. :Flametongue Weapon ::Imbues the Shaman's weapon with fire. Each hit causes 29.5 to 90.8 additional Fire damage, based on the speed of the weapon. Slower weapons cause more fire damage per swing. Lasts for 5 minutes. :Magma Totem ::Summons a Magma Totem with 5 health at the feet of the caster for 20 sec that causes 75 Fire damage to creatures within 8 yards every 2 seconds. :Searing Totem ::Summons a Searing Totem with 5 health at your feet for 55 sec that repeatedly attacks an enemy within 20 yards for 40 to 54 Fire damage. Warlock :Immolate :: Burns the target for x to y amount of direct damage plus y amount of damage over 15 seconds. :Searing Pain :: Scorches the target for x to y amount of direct damage. Causes high threat. :Rain of Fire :: An AOE spell that rains fire upon multiple targets inflicting x damage every 2 seconds for a total of (x * 4) damage in 8 seconds. :Hellfire :: An AOE spell that incinerates multiple targets in the caster's immediate surroundings inflicting x damage while doing the same amount of damage to the caster every second for 15 seconds if uninterrupted. :Soul Fire :: Burns the target for x to y amount of damage. Consumes a soulshard in the process. Long cast time but much more mana efficient compared to Scorch :Conflagrate :: Consumes the target who's already affected with an Immolate spell with fire dealing x to y amount of damage Other Fire-related Abilities Shaman :Fire Resistance Totem ::Summons a Fire Resistance Totem with 5 health at the feet of the caster for 1 min. The totem increases party members' fire resistance by 60, if within 20 yards. Warlock :Curse of the Elements ::Afflicts the target with a curse that reduces its resistance to Fire and Cold by x and increases Fire and Cold damage dealt to the target by y%. Κατηγορία:Combat Κατηγορία:Game terms